Some Transfer Student
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: Rory went to Harvard but transfers to Yale to be closer to her mom and Luke. What Will Yale have in stored for Rory?
1. Some transfer student

**Hey a new story! Gilmore Girls Rule!**

"PARIS! What were you thinking?" Doyle scream at his journalist.

"I got my story didn't I?" Paris screamed back at the editor.

"Just wait outside the men's bathroom next time." He said leaving.

"Fine!" Paris mumbled and then her phone beeped telling her she had a text message.

_Look outside! _The text said. Paris looked outside to see Rory Gilmore.

"Rory!" Paris yelled and ran outside to hug her.

"Paris! How Yale treating you?" She asked looking around the huge Campus.

"Great. How's Harvard?" Paris asked rubbing her arms due to the cold. " come inside. Just don't steal any stories."

"Actually I'm not at Harvard anymore…..too boring without you." Rory said smirking.

"Your transferring? To Yale?" Paris asked shocked.

"I am official Yalen-person-thingy." Rory said laughing.

"But Harvard was your dream." Paris said staring at her old enemy.

"Yea and the first year and half was great but I miss my mom and she pregnant and I want to be their if she needs me." Rory said sitting on Paris desk.

"PARIS! Who is this and what is she doing in here?" Doyle asked looking at Rory.

"Rory, nice to meet you. Just catching up with her, I haven't seen her since summer when I went back to Harvard." Rory said smiling.

"Harvard? Get out!" Doyle said pushing her out of the YDN news room.

"Is this how you treat all your new journalist?" Rory asked laughing at him.

"What!" he asked confused. Logan Huntzburger walked in. "Today is not my day." Doyle groan.

"I'm transferring from Harvard." Rory said laughing at Doyle.

"I had my last final yesterday and packed all my stuff and here I am." Rory said smiling, "I came to visit Paris."

"HUNTZBURGER! I'll deal with you later. What's your name again?" Doyle asked.

"Rory Gilmore." She said smiling.

"Gilmore?" he said to himself.

"Can I steal Paris now? I need my coffee fix." Rory said rolling her eyes at the little man.

"Go Paris will fill you with everything." Doyle said going to face Huntzburger.

"What do you want?" he asked the blonde.

"A story. Daddy said so or else." Logan said in a girlie voice.

"Find something." Doyle said thinking about killing himself.

"Who was the brunette?" he asked.

"some transfer student." Doyle mumbled and was again facing Rory Gilmore with two thick books.

"Here are all my articles since high school!" Rory chirped to him before leaving. "Paris where the best coffee at Yale?" Logan and Doyle heard coming from the door.

**With Paris and Rory**

"Did I tell you when is saw Madeline and Louise?" Rory said getting some coffee.

"Vaguely you were drunk." Paris said laughing.

"Anyway my friend dragged me to Florida for spring break and we ended running into them, They got me drunk and called my ex, Dean, Louise ended up hooking up with him." Rory said laughing.

"Yes Louise would do that." Paris said laughing with her. Both of them not noticing two guys watching them.

**With the two boys**

"Hot, even though their not redheads." Finn said eyeing the blonde.

"The blonde is Paris, very anal, the other I think she said her name was Rory, maybe." Logan said eyeing Rory. They two young men watch as Rory answer her phone.

**Paris and Rory**

"Hello?"

"_Child of mine! Where are you?" Lorelai said pouting._

"Yale, coffee, Paris." She told her crazy pregnant mother.

"_Coffee! How dare you!" Lorelai cried into the phone._

"I know I'm an evil child." Rory said rolling her eyes. "I be home soon."

"_EVIL!" Lorelai cried as she hung up the phone._

"Paris my dad bought me a apartment, so do you want to be my roommate?" Rory asked Paris.

"Really?" Paris asked smiling.

"of course but we have to live with…." Rory did dramatic pause and looked around before whispering , "Boy."

"Who?" Paris asked remembering the friends marathons.

"Jess." (A/N: They never dated.)

"Jess? Ohhh! Jess." Paris remembering who he was.

"Yea we're moving in after Christmas." Rory said and noticing the same guys looking at them. "I got to go. Come over for Christmas! Later." Rory left and winked at the blonde and his friend.

**Stars Hollow **

"Mommy! I'm home!" Rory yelled out to her mother.

"Daughter of mine! My favorite child!" Lorelai called out and waddled out of the living room.

"Your only saying that because you want coffee." Rory said kissing her mother cheek.

"Shush. I swear Luke can hear me sip coffee or mention it even if he away." Lorelai whispered.

"I'm sure he can." Rory said laughing at her mother.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Didn't I tell you?

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone the next morning.

"Rory it is your grandmother. We are having a Christmas Party tomorrow night you, your mother, and ….Luke are to be their. I see you tomorrow." Emily said not even giving Rory time to give an excuse and hung up the phone. Rory groaned into her hands.

**Dragonfly Inn**

"Mommy!" Rory whined walking in the inn. "Michele were is my mommy?" Rory asked the Frenchman.

"I do not know. Find her! What do you think? That I'm your messenger?" Michele said before answering the ringing phone in his heavy accent.

"Fruits of my loins!" Lorelai called out to her daughter when she saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Mommy, mean Frenchman, mean." Rory said in a babyish voice.

"I know mean." Lorelai said laughing at her daughter.

"Did grandma call?" Rory asked taking some food from Sookie.

"No!" Lorelai groaned knowing they where have to go to some boring party.

"Party time!" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Dresses! We need dresses!" Lorelai shouted, "Michele I'm taking the rest of the day off. My phone on if you need me." Lorelai waddled out of the Inn dragging a laughing Rory.

**Hartford **

"I look fat!" Lorelai declared.

"Mom your pregnant!" Rory said sitting outside of the dressing room.

"I'm fat!" She wailed.

"Whatever." Rory responded rolling her eyes at her mom. "Did you find out the due date?"

"February 14." Lorelai said smiling to herself as she walked out of the dressing room with the dress she wanted. "Now time to find Rory a dress." Lorelai crackled evilly or tried too.

"Urg! I hate trying dresses on." Rory moaned.

"Here try this one on!" Lorelai said shoving Rory into the dressing room.

**The next night**

"You ring the doorbell." Lorelai said Rory looking at the door and listening to the party that was in full swing.

"No you." Rory said she was not looking forward to this.

"For God Stake I will." Luke said ringing the doorbell.

"Quick I think we can still make a run….. Hi mom!" Lorelai said smiling at her mother.

"Your late." Was all she said before taking them all in with Lorelai mumbling _I can't even drink._

"hehe." Rory laughed at her mom.

"Evil child." Lorelai whispered as the maid took their coats.

"hehe." Was all Rory said.

"Shira!" Emily called out and Lorelai groaned.

"Save yourself." Lorelai whispered but it was too late.

"Lorelai! I haven't seen you since you were pregnant the first time." Shira said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Yea, and I'm pregnant again!" Lorelai said wishing she could have a drink. "This is Rory." Lorelai introduce her daughter who was trying to sneak away.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. …." Rory trailed off not knowing her last name.

"Huntzburger." She said snobbish. Rory glared at her mom but then saw Paris.

"Mom I just saw Paris…." Rory trailed off.

"Go, leave your mother all alone….." Lorelai whispered dramatically.

"I will! Paris!" Rory said waving her hand at her friend.

"Thank-god Rory!" Paris said hugging her friend.

"I hate these things." Rory said heading to the bar with Paris.

"Tell me about. My parents dragged me, and you?" Paris asked.

"I was told to come without any time to think of an excuse." Rory said walking up to the bar. "Rum and diet coke."

"Same." Paris said. "So Rory how were the guys at Harvard."

"Great! I had a serious relationship but it fizzled when I decided to transfer." Rory said thinking about her ex.

"Rory are you still Mary?" Paris asked laughing slightly.

"Nope. No more Mary!" Rory said laughing.

"I should of know." Paris said shaking her head.

"Rory!" Emily called. Rory groaned and took Paris almost full Rum and diet coke since her was empty.

"Hi grandma!" Rory said as she was dragged away. She stuck her tongue out at a laughing Paris.

"Rory I want you to meet some people." Emily said dragging her too some young man about her age. "Rory this is Logan, Finn, and Colin they all go to Yale."

"Nice to meet you." Rory said glaring at her grandmother. Her grandmother was trying to set her up.

"Rory is at Harvard…" Emily said but was cut off by Rory.

"Grandma I'm transferring didn't I tell you?" Rory said thinking I knew I forgot to tell someone.

"YOUR WHAT?" She screeched.

"to Yale! I thought I told you." Rory said in a tiny voice.

"You didn't! Richard did Rory tell you she was transferring?" Emily asked her husband.

"Yes she did I thought I mention to you." Richard said smiling at his wife and granddaughter.

"I'm always last to know." Emily said marching off to find someone else to talk to.

"hehe I knew I forgot to tell someone." Rory said to her grandpa.

"Rory." He said before going to talk to his business partner with Rory left with the three guys. They looked at each other not saying anything.

"RORY!" Lorelai said with Luke following. "I found out a plan to get out of here. Fake LABOUR! Isn't it great."

"Mom." Rory said looking at her. "Can't we just say that your tried and you want to rest while we actual have movie night."

"Perfect! I knew I had you first for a reason." Lorelai said then looking around and saw three dumb struck Yale boys. "Well hello! I'm Lorelai and you are?" she asked.

"Logan." Logan said with an raised eyebrow.

"Colin." He said.

"Finn, love, and I have to say its a pleasure to meet you." Finn said kissing her hand.

"Exotic I likie." Lorelai said.

"Jeez, Lorelai I'm right here." Luke said shaking his head at his wife.

"He for Rory not me." Lorelai said making Rory groan.

"Rory you need a new man in your life. Forget those Harvard males for Yale males now." Lorelai said smirking.

"Mom, time to make the escape." Rory said making Luke drag her mother.

"Bye Finny!" she giggled.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Disclaimer

I'm stuipd! I own nothing! This is the disclaimer! Thanks to _trying to help_.

Flamezblaze1


	4. Thai and BIBLE BOY!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Jess! Be Careful! Those are my first editions grandpa gave me!" Rory said as Jess carried a heavy box of books into the apartment. At least it was on the first floor.

"Lukey!" Lorelai whined at her husband.

"What?" He asked dragging along a chair.

"Let me help!" She demanded.

"NO!" Luke yelled at her.

"Mom you can organize the kitchen." Rory said it would shut her mom up.

"A what?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"That's what I thought." Rory said carrying a duffle bag to her room. Most of the possessions the three young adults had were in the apartment expect for a couch. "Mom! Help me with my closet!" Rory called out to her pregnant mom.

"YAA!" Lorelai cried out and went to her daughter room.

"I can't believe I'm leaving with a Gilmore!" Jess groaned. "You thought I learned my lesson when I stayed at their house for a week." When Luke was out town for a week one time Jess stayed with them and he never recovered he says.

"You also have to live with Paris." Luke said laughing slightly at his nephew.

"I'm going to be sacred for life." Jess said laughing with his uncle.

"again." Luke said shaking his head. Their relationship was rough at the start but they are good friends now.

"Yes, again." Jess said smiling, he loved Rory like a sister.

"Gilmore!" Paris yelled from her bedroom.

"It was Jess!" Was Rory replied.

"HEY! I didn't do it." He said laughing.

"Did you steal my movie again?" Paris asked coming out of her room and going to Rory's.

"No." she said in a small voice.

"Gilmore give it back." Paris said and took her movie as Rory handed it to her.

"Sorry." Rory said with a pout. Paris rolled her eyes and left.

"I'm hungry!" Lorelai said like a little child.

"There a great Thai restaurant a block away! I go and get food." Rory said standing up.

"Um! Thai, hurry my only child." Lorelai said as Rory put a coat on.

"I need someone to come with me. Who want to get food with me?" Rory called out to the rest of the group.

"I'll go!" Lane said just walking in.

"Lane!" Rory called out and hugged her friend.

"Where are we going?" Lane asked as they went back into the cold.

"A Thai restaurant. I called about 15 minutes ago and had food ordered." Rory said smiling at her friend.

"Great! Thai is great." Lane said turning the corner.

"what would your mom say?" Rory said entering the restaurant.

"she would pray for my soul. A lot." Lane said laughing taking off her hat in hot restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the hostess said smiling.

"Pick-up for Gilmore." Rory said smiling back.

"Hold on." She said and went to get the food.

"So how was the Party?" Lane asked.

"Boring. I forgot to tell my grandma I was transferring. I told while she introducing me to Yale men." Rory told the story to her friend.

"ooo! Not Harvard but Yale men" Lane said laughing. The two friends were talking and laughing to together when more people came in. They didn't notice them until someone cleared their throat in front of them. Rory looked up to see blonde guy and couple people who were at the party the other day, Rory raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mary! I can't believe you don't remember me. My heart is breaking." The blonde said.

"Bible boy!" Rory said jumping up and hugging him.

"Bible boy? Come on! Don't you remember moaning my name?" he said smirking as Lane gasped.

"I moan because I see your face." Rory said smiling.

"of course that what you think." Tristan said when his friend cleared his throat. "Oh these are my friends Finn, Logan, Colin, and Steph."

"Love, we meet at your grandparents party." Finn said looking around. " is your darling mother here too?"

"No, I'm picking food up." Rory said laughing at Finn. "This is my best friend, Lane."

"I remember you, you danced with Henry all night long." Tristan said smiling.

"Yea, well he was a future doctor." Lane joked but only Rory getting it.

"a what?" Finn asked confused.

"Nevermind." Lane said blushing.

"Gilmore? Your food's ready." The hostess said with a smile.

"Thanks! Find me some time, DuGrey!" Rory said and was off.

"You know her?" Logan asked speaking up for the first time.

"She my Mary." Was all Tristan said before following the hostess.

**Review! I'm not sure if this is going to Be Rogan or Trory. **


	5. Death Line

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Do you have her number?" Logan asked Tristan as they sat down.

"No but I have my ways." Tristan said smiling.

"How?" Logan asked. Tristan took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Tristan asked confused when a male voice answered. "Is Paris there?"

"_Hello!" Paris snapped into the phone._

"Paris did I interrupted something?" Tristan asked smirking at Logan. Over the years Tristan and Paris stayed friends only mentioning Rory a few times.

"_I'm unpacking." Paris said rolling her eyes._

"I need a favor." Tristan asked her.

"_What kind?" Paris asked rolling her eyes. In the background you heard yelling and Paris screamed save me some._

"Just a number." Tristan said shaking his head at the waitress for something to drink.

"_Rory's." she said like she was reading his mind._

"How do you know?" he asked frowning. Steph was leaning on Tristan listening to the conversation.

"_Well she is my new roommate and just said she meet you at the Thai's place." Paris said rolling her eyes._

"Really?" Tristan said smiling.

"_Rory! Phone." Paris yelled._

"What!" Tristan said sitting up straight.

"_Hello?" Rory asked into the phone her mouth filled with food._

"Hello, Mary." Tristan said smiling thinking of Rory.

"_Tristan?" Rory asked when someone in the background screamed E.T._

"Watching E.T.?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_No." Rory said laughing. "So you wanted me?"_

"So when are you free?" Tristan asked.

"_I don't know I'm unpacking everything soo…." Rory trailed off._

"okay how about we meet for breakfast tomorrow."

"_Sure." Rory said when her mom screamed "Rory got a date with the spawn of satan._

"Do I want to know?" Tristan said laughing.

"_Not really. Call me tomorrow. 555-1256" Rory said before hanging_

"Tristan, how do you know her?" Steph asked him laughing.

"We went to chilton together before I got sent off to military school." Tristan said happy. Finally he got a chance with his Mary.

"she your Mary?" Finn asked remembering when Tristan use to call and whine about his Mary.

"Yep." Tristan turned to the waitress and told her his order while Logan sulked.

**At the apartment**

"Rory's got a date!" Lorelai and Lane were singing over and over again.

"Shut up!" Luke and Rory said at the same time.

"I agree." Paris said between mouthfuls of food.

"but…" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai." Jess said glaring at her.

"Jess." Lorelai said back rolling her eyes. "A HA!"

"What?" Rory asked looking at her heavily pregnant mother.

"nothing." Lorelai said eating more food.

**The next morning**

"Death line, how would you like to die?" Rory mumbled into her phone.

"_How 'bout we meet up then I decided how I want to die." Tristan said into the phone "Denny's on 5th street an hour. See you then." And Tristan hung up._

"Weirdo." Rory mumbled into her phone and went to get dressed.

**Hour later**

"Coffee." She mumbled to Tristan sliding into the booth were he sat.

"Well, hello to you too." Tristan said smiling who had coffee ready for her.

"Coffee." She said smelling it and taking a big sip.

"Miss me?" Tristan asked smiling leaning foreword.

"not really. I was seeing a therapist after kissing Paris." Rory said smiling back at him.

"She kissed you?" Tristan said bursting out in laughter.

"Yea, So what school do you go to?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yale." He said loving the idea she going to be their now.

"I just transferred." Rory said laughing.

"I heard." He said his eyes twinkling. "So how's bag boy?"

"we broke up about 2 months after you left." She said her eyes growing cold.

"Ouch. So any new men in your life?" he asked remembering the guy who answered Paris cell.

"I was dating this one guy for awhile but he broke it off after I told him I was transferring." Rory said. "What about you?"

"Dated some not much." Tristan said smiling into her eyes.

"Really?" Rory said feeling something she hasn't felt in a long time.

**REVIEW! Its a Trory with a mix of Trogan**


	6. I think its kinda sexy

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing**

"So, Mary." Tristan began and causally through an arm over her shoulders. "How about a tour."

"Well, I been here before but a tour would be nice." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Great how about we begin with….." he was cut of by Rory running ahead.

"Coffee." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Mary!" He yelled after her catching up to her.

"Hurry! Coffee is calling my name." Rory said smiling at him.

"Tristan!" Someone called out to him.

"Hey, man." Tristan said turning around.

"Tristan do you want anything?" Rory asked not looking at him but coffee.

"No." he said and kept on talking to his friend.

"Denying yourself coffee, I knew he was a weirdo." Rory said shaking her head standing next to him.

"HEY! I'm not a weirdo." Tristan said pretending to growl at her.

"Hu-hu." Was all Rory said to him drinking her coffee.

"Mary, you meet Logan the other day." Tristan said pointing to the blonde in front of him.

"HI!" Rory said slightly perky, too much coffee.

"Hey." Logan said back to her smiling at her. He wished he had a chance with her but that was life.

"Tristan are you going to give me my tour or will I have to ask Logan here?" Rory asked Tristan narrowing her eyes.

"Lets go." Tristan said dragging her away from Logan.

"Bye, Logan!" Rory said laughing as Tristan made her twirl in a circle.

"Hey Logan." A busty blonde said coming up to him.

"Hey Mindy." Logan said forgetting Tristan and Rory.

**Across campus**

"Come on Rory!" Tristan said trying to drag her away from the front of the library.

"But look at it!" Rory whined letting herself be drag away.

"I know I bring you here another day." Tristan said bringing her in for a kiss.

"I don't kiss on first dates." Rory mumbled.

"Well its a good thing that this isn't our first kiss." Tristan said and his lips took her into a light kiss. They didn't notice someone taking a picture of them.

"Its a good thing." Rory mumbled back looking into his eyes.

"Want to go out again?" he asked his lips a centimeter away from hers.

"Maybe." Rory said smirking in her head as she walked away.

"Maybe? Come on Mary, you know you want me." Tristan whined walking next to her.

"Maybe." Rory said looking at her watch. "Oh look at the time. Gotta go! See ya later, sweets." Rory gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Rory!" he called out after her using her real name.

"Call me!" she said winking at him.

"Your gonna kill me, Mary!"

Rory waved a hand and kept on walking. Tristan shook his head and walked away going to his apartment. Rory called her mom.

"Lorelai's house of whales, The biggest whale speaking." Lorelai said into her phone.

"That a new one." Rory told her mom crossing the street.

"I thought of it while watching Discovery." Lorelai said then quickly change the subject to Rory. "How was the date with ET?" Lorelai asked her only daughter.

"Dandy!" Rory said and explained her date with her mom.

"Sweets that great." Lorelai said thinking her baby falling in love.

"I know. He changed but still a little of his cockiness in their." Rory said sighing happily. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweets." Lorelai said hanging up.

**First day of classes**

"Paris!" Rory called out on campus after her first class of the day.

"Gilmore. Your chipper for 10:00 in the morning." Paris said remembering several chilton days when Rory would kill something.

"I love school." Rory said laughing.

"Mary still the school freak." Tristan said coming up from behind them.

"Duh!" Rory said then burst out laughing.

"What!" he asked looking at his outfit.

"Did you look in the mirror this morning?" Paris asked laughing her ass off.

"NO why?" he asked looking around frantic. Rory got out a mirror and showed it to him.

"AHHHH!" he screamed at his blue hair and eyebrows. "FINN!" he bellowed.

"Finn did this?" Rory asked trying to stop laughing.

"Damn roommates." Tristan mumbled under his breath.

"Tristan." Rory mumbled leaning foreword close to him.

"Yea." He said looking up from the mirror for the first time.

"I think its kinda sexy…." Rory said trailing off and walking away.

"Really?" he said a blue eyebrow raising and following the brunette. "Later Paris."

**REVIEW!**


	7. Denny's

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing! I wish but I don't .**

Tristan was trying to steal a kiss from Rory in front of her class. Rory giggled at him and said. " I have to go to class."

"Okay." Tristan whispered in her ear sighing. "Meet me at Denny's at 4:00."

"Kay." Rory whispered on his lips. "Bye, sweets." Rory went into her class leaving a groaning Tristan in the hallway. Tristan was so busy thinking about Rory he didn't notice his roommate go into Rory's class.

**In the class**

"Hey, Love." The man in question said to Rory.

"Hey, Finn! Did you really dye his hair?" Rory ask the Aussie.

"Of course. Love." Finn declared proudly. "Just revenge for waking me up at 2:00 couple days ago."

"In the morning?"

"No, the afternoon." Finn groaned. "Its still too early." Rory shook her head and turned her head to the teacher who just entered the room.

**After class**

"Where are you going now, love?" Finn asked his new best friend which he declared in middle of the class.

"Coffee, of course." Rory said with her "duh" voice.

"You actually drink that stuff?" Finn asked his voice laced with disgust.

"I'm 80 water, 1 skin and bones, 19 coffee." Rory said her eyes wide. Finn threw his head back and roared with laughter. Finn looks from around him but he ignored then and kept laughing. Rory steered him toward a coffee cart and let him laugh while she got her coffee.

"Gilmore your quirky and I like that." Finn said wiping his tears away.

"Thanks, its a Lorelai gene, very few people have it." Rory said draining half her coffee.

"Wait, your name is Lorelai?" he asked confused.

"Yea, my mom was drugged up and had feminist moment and named me after her who was named after grandpa mom." Rory babbled out to him like she did at her day at Chilton.

"Very nice, very nice." Finn said laughing at her again.

"Here's my class. Bye, Finny." Rory said walking into the class.

"bye, love." Finn begin to call out then saw a redhead walk past him. "Hello, Love." Finn said following the redhead.

**Denny's 3:50**

"Hi mom!" Rory said into her cell phone at Denny's.

"_Hi, sweets! How's bible boy?" Lorelai asked._

"Well his roommate dyed his hair blue!" Rory said laughing.

"_That is great! Who is his roommate?"_

"Finny is!"

"_The Aussie? Nice." _

"Aren't you married and like almost 9 months pregnant."

"_I need a back up if Luke doesn't work." Rory heard Luke yelling in the background._

"I think Luke disagrees."

"_He better, he's mine."_

"okay, your really weird today mom."

"_well….. I did have some C."_

"What C?"

"_Coffee." _

"MOM!" BEEP. "someone else is calling me, bye mom."

"_Later sweets."_

"Hello?" Rory asked into her phone.

"_Rory, its your grandmother." Emily said._

"Hi grandma." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"_I heard something from my friend. She told me that you are seeing the DuGrey boy."_

"Kind of."

"_What is Kind of?" Emily demanded._

"We just went on a couple dates and that's it." Rory didn't see Tristan enter the diner. He stood next to her and kissed her cheek. Rory gave him a strained smile and listen to her grandma rant about how to snag him. "EMILY!"

"_Rory don't call me by my given name."_

"Listen, I don't want to snag a boy for his money and name, I would want to snag him because I love him! Okay! So shut up and I swear to God if you start planning a wedding I find another way to for Yale and never come to your house, got it?"

"_Clearly, Good-bye Rory." Emily hung up the phone._

"Sorry." Rory said to Tristan.

"Who was that?" Tristan asked sitting across from her.

"My grandma." Rory said frowning.

"Planning our wedding?" he asked use to it.

"Yea and was telling me how to snag you before someone else did." Rory said and flashed him a small smile.

"Snag me huh? I thought you snag me already." Tristan asked leaning forward.

"Well I wasn't sure what we are." Rory said shyly.

"How about your my girlfriend and I am your handsome, charming boyfriend?" Tristan said smirking.

"Well, I guess so but how would Paulo feel about this?" Rory said pretending to think about Paulo.

"I'm sure Paulo will live but me I will die….." he said cutting off dramatically with a fake gasp.

"I guess Paulo will be fine." Rory said leaning over the table to kiss him. "Plus Paulo doesn't have blue eyebrows and hair."

"No he doesn't." Tristan said smiling at his new girlfriend.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter ask leering at Rory.

"Coffee, lots of it, and burgers and fries. What about you, sweets?" Rory asked her new boyfriend.

"I have the same but a coke instead of coffee." Tristan smirked at the waiter who glared at him.

"What a nice boy." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Sure is." Tristan said making a face.

"So guess who is my Russian Lit class?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Hilter?"

"Finn!" Rory said shaking her head.

"Don't mention that name in front of me!" Tristan growled.

"Come on, sweets, you look cute with blue hair." Rory said smiling smugly at him.

"Wanna show me how cute?" he asked but was cut off by the food. After the waiter left Rory whispered. "Maybe later."

_Review!_


	8. One day, my love

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing but Chad Michael Murray can come over any time he wants.**

"So Tristan, I have a question." Rory said to him having some coffee.

"Shoot." He was having cherry pie.

"What are we? I mean this is our second date or is it? Maybe this is just friends hanging out or you just being mean. But I can't see you being mean so….." Rory rambled to Tristan but Tristan cut her off with a kiss.

"We can be whatever you want to be." He whispered against her lips.

"Well I was thinking it wouldn't be too bad to be your girlfriend." Rory whispered shyly leaning back.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tristan said holding her hand with his hand. Rory gave him her biggest smile and he smiled right back.

"I have go write a paper." Rory said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Do you have to?" he whined paying the bill.

"Yea, sorry and I still have to go to YDN." Rory said linking her fingers with his.

"I walk you to YDN." Tristan said pulling her up next to him.

"Kay." Rory said smiling to herself. "So? How did you end up at Yale?"

"My Gramps forced me but I didn't really care. You?" he asked.

"Well I was at Harvard but my mom got pregnant and I missed her so I decided to transfer." Rory answered smiling thinking of her new brother or sister.

"So who was your last relationship?" Tristan asked praying it wasn't bagboy.

"Sam but we broke up after I decided to transfer. Didn't want a long distance relationship." Rory said frowning slightly. "Who was yours?"

"Well my parents set me up with this girl last year we dated but then she broke up with me." Tristan said not remembering the girl's name. "I had this problem I couldn't remember her name."

"Really?"

"Yea but I always knew your name but I chose not to us it, Mary." He whispered in her ear. Rory laughed and kissed him good-bye and went into YDN.

"Gilmore I have to say your stories are good." Doyle said coming up to Rory.

"I know!" Rory said smugly.

"Here your story." He said handing her over a folder of papers. Rory looked at it, it was teenage pregnancy. She smiled thinking _perfect. _Rory dialed her mom number.

"_Lorelai's house of pain!" Lorelai said into the phone._

"HI! Guess what?" Rory said into the phone.

"_Tina Turner is in your room?"_

"Tristan and I are dating." Rory squealed. Rory and Lorelai talked for a few more minutes and went their different ways. Rory started to research her article.

"Rory?" A tearful voice said from the YDN doorway.

"Lane?" Rory asked looking up and seeing her crying friend. "Are you okay?"

"Mama found out. She kicked me out and said she doesn't have a daughter." Lane said crying softly to herself.

"Are you sure? Maybe she was saying something else. Her English gets choppy when she yelling." Rory said going to the nearest Kiosk for coffee.

"She wasn't speaking English. She was speaking Korean." Lane sobbed. Rory got the coffee and handed a cup to Lane. She lead Lane to a bench so she could sit down.

"Its okay. Your mom loves you. She'll forgive you." Rory said trying to calm her down.

"WHEN? Maybe when God demands her and that might be ify." Lane sobbed even harder. Rory didn't notice Tristan and Finn walking by them. Tristan of course notice his new girlfriend but then notice a sobbing Korean girl. Finn couldn't help himself.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked Lane sitting on the other side of her.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" She screamed at Finn.

"Lane, everything will be okay. You and your mom will make up. You and the band will become famous and tour with Blondie." Rory said glaring at Finn. She gave a small smile to Tristan then went back to Lane.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Rory said hugging her. Lane hugged her back and stopped crying.

"Maybe not Blondie." Lane said wiping her face. Lane looked up and saw Tristan. "Hi Tristan."

"Hi Lane." He said back to her.

"Love don't you remember me?" Finn asked heartbroken.

"Your the Aussie who hit on Lorelai." Lane said rolling her eyes.

"Love I am Finn! The wonderful Finn!" He shouted his arms spread wide open.

"Really? That is nice." Lane said not caring. "Rory, can I stay with you until I find a place."

"Of course you can stay with me but what about your job?" Rory asked thinking about Luke.

"I guess I can commute for little while, I mean buses do go to Hollow, right?" Lane asked.

"Yea. We can get Luke to bring over his old mattress and we can share my room." Rory said unfazed about what was going on while the boys were still very confused.

"Rory I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" Lane shouted hugging her best friend.

"I know." Rory said smiling.

"Can I get some loving?" Finn yelled at them ready for a hug from Lane.

"No." Lane replied.

"But your Exotic and I'm exotic its a perfect match." he shouted.

"Maybe another time." Lane said trying to get Finn away from her.

"One day, my love." he said kissing her hand and running away.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Stars Hollow

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I own nothing. And thanks for reviewing. **

"Rory, I love you." Lane said again as she put her things together in Rory's room.

"I know you do." Rory replied to her best friend.

"I hope this doesn't damper any plans with lover boy." Lane told her with her eyebrows going up and down.

"We just official got together this morning at Denny's." Rory said blushing slightly.

"Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree….." Lane started to sing but was cut off by Rory throwing a pillow at her. "Hey!"

**Later that night**

_Should I be seeing Tristan? _Rory thought to herself. _I mean he does act different from high school but who knows. I mean he could be another Dean or another Sam…. _Rory thought with a shudder. She quickly pushed everything out of her mind and fell asleep.

**Harvard**

_How dare she break up with me. _Sam Vinto thought to himself pacing his dorm room. _That bitch is probably already in someone's else bed. I'll get her. I promise that bitch is going down and down she will go._

**Yale**

"Mary, come on." Tristan said trying to drag his girlfriend away from the coffee cart guy.

"But Dan and I are talking about very important things." Rory said but allowed Tristan lead her away.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Tristan asked between kisses.

"Hollow time baby." She said smiling.

"Oh." He mumbled sadly.

"Why don't you come with?" Rory asked him her eyes becoming bambi like.

"I don't know." Tristan mumbled, _was he ready for Stars Hollow?_

"Pwease……" Rory said snuggling up into Tristan.

"Okay." Tristan giving into his beautiful girlfriend he adore.

"Mom can't wait to meet you. Luke is going to glare at you a lot but he is a great guy. Watch out for Miss. Patty and Babette, long fingers for pinching…….." Rory went on and on to her boyfriend telling him the do and do not of Stars Hollow as they walked to Rory's apartment.

"Hey, Jessie-poo!" Rory said smiling to Jess. "I'm going to Stars Hollow, you coming?"

"Nah, working." He said not looking up from the TV.

"Okay. Tristan I'll pack and you can go to your place and pack. I'll pick you up in an hour or two." Rory told Tristan.

"Bye." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Gross." Jess said not looking away from the boob tube.

"Your just jealous that Tristan gets to kiss me." Rory said leaving the room.

"Bye Jessie-poo." Tristan said leaving.

"Bye lover boy." Jess growled.

**2 hours later. Yale dorm rooms.**

"Hey, sweets." Rory said entering Tristan dorm room.

"How long does it take you to pack?" Tristan asked frowning.

"Forever! Why?" Rory asked looking innocent.

"Lets go before Finn comes and wants to come with." Tristan said leading Rory out of the dorm.

"Finny?" Rory asked looking around for the Aussie.

"No Finny." Tristan said dragging his girlfriend way from his dorm.

"Fine." Rory said cuddling up next to Tristan. "Are you mentally prepared?"

"Give me another 2 minutes and I will be." Tristan answered putting his bag in the trunk. He went around to the driver side when Rory gave him a look. "I hate it when you drive." He moaned to Rory. Rory gave him another look. He paused for a moment before going to the passenger side.

"Thanks, sweet." Rory said sliding in the driver's seat.

"Yea, yea." Tristan said pretending to sulk.

"Whatever, Cutie." Rory said as she piled out of the parking lot. While Tristan gripped the door handle.

**Stars Hollow**

"Ready?" Rory asked as she pulled up in front of her mom's house.

"No."

Pause. "Now?"

"I guess." Tristan whispered. He heard stories of the famous Lorelai, the black sheep, and some of them were down right scary.

"Breath, sweets, breath." Rory said as she bounced up the stairs. "MOM? Hello?" When no one answered Rory looked around the house. "Lets try Luke's." Rory said bouncing out of the house thinking about Coffee and chili fries.

"uh…. Do we have too?" Tristan asked Rory gulping.

"Are you scared of Luke?" Rory asked stopping halfway to Luke's.

"No!" Tristan said forcefully, then weakly, "just scared for my life."

"You should be scared of the town." Rory said walking in Luke's. Tristan stood out there looking around noticing everyone staring at him openly. He quickly followed Rory, its would be safe with Rory.

**review…. I know its short but I have a really good twist coming….**


	10. When

**Thanks for reviewing! I own nothing.**

_Recap: "You should be scared of the town." Rory said walking in Luke's. Tristan stood out there looking around noticing everyone staring at him openly. He quickly followed Rory, its would be safe with Rory._

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai cried out when she saw her daughter.

"Mommy!" Rory called out back hugging her mom or the best she could with her moms almost 9 month belly.

"Who is the Greek God behind you?" Lorelai ask looking at the scared blond.

"Mom this is my boyfriend, Tristan." Rory said. "Tristan, this is my mom, Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs.….. Lorelai." He said changing what he called her when Rory kicked him.

"He begin trained!" Lorelai said smiling warmly. "Good job."

"I'm starving!" Rory said to her mom pulling Tristan along.

"Burgers and chili fries?" Lorelai asked sitting down at a table.

"Yummy! I miss Luke's when I'm away." Rory said grabbing a coffee cup.

"LUKE!" Rory yelled. "Coffee me!"

"Rory." he said smiling at his stepdaughter. He looked up and saw Tristan. "Who's this?" he growled.

"My boyfriend, Tristan." Rory said smiling. "Be nice."

"Luke." Luke told him glaring.

"Cheeseburgers!" Lorelai told him.

"Chili fries and coffee!" Rory finished.

"Same." Tristan mumbled not looking Luke in the eye.

"No coffee for you." Luke said pointing to Lorelai.

"Mean, burger boy." Lorelai said. She turned to Tristan who was looking around the diner. "So ET, how old are you?"

"20, almost 21."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 1st."

"Do you have any STDs?"

"MOM!" Rory shouted at the last question.

"What? Just making sure he is good enough for my baby." Lorelai said innocently.

"Nice questions." Rory told her mom.

"Fine. Any sisters or brothers?" Lorelai asked.

"Only child. My dad was lucky. He only had to touch my mom once." Tristan said.

"Arrange marriage?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, luckily my mom convinced my dad not to arrange one for me." Tristan said with a sigh.

"Good…. FOOD!" Lorelai shouted jumping up and down in her seat.

"Food!" Rory said happily and started to dig in before Luke could even set the food down. Tristan was staring at how fast the two women were eating.

"Eat before they eat your food." Luke told him when he saw him staring. Tristan slowly began to eat his food but was still staring at Lorelai and Rory.

**1 hour later**

"That was good." Lorelai said finishing off her pie.

"Yea." Rory said yawning.

"Tired, sweets?" Lorelai ask her daughter.

"Long week." Rory said leaning her head on Tristan shoulder.

"Go home and watch a movie. Luke is taking me to the black and white movie. Just don't do anything too dirty." Lorelai told her daughter. Tristan eyes popped open and Rory just smiled.

"Bye mom. Nothing too dirty. I hear Kirk going to be there today with Lulu." Rory said standing up and taking Tristan with her.

"Bye!" Rory said waving and left. Tristan waved and followed Rory.

"Want a tour?" Rory asked after they left the diner.

"If includes your bedroom." Tristan said with lude smile.

"Maybe another time." Rory said and she started to explain the small town.

**15 minutes later**

"And that is it." Rory finished.

"Wow! That was the shortest tour ever." Tristan said rubbing his butt. Miss. Patty got him about 5 minutes ago.

"Come on! Lets watch a movie." Rory said bringing him to the "crap shack".

"Casablanca!" Rory shouted as she was looking through the movie section.

"Casa what?" Tristan asked.

"You have never seen it?"

"Nope."

"MOVIE TIME!" Rory and Tristan snuggled on the couch to watch a classic movie together not knowing what danger lurked outside of the house.

**Review!**


	11. Sam

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing!**

**Yes, I am alive. Sorry for not updating sooner! **

After the long stressful week Rory fell asleep during Casablanca on Tristan. Tristan hugged her close to him and closed his eyes smiling. He hasn't been this happy in a long time. Since Tristan and Rory where facing the TV they hadn't seen the man watching them the whole time. He was waiting. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. It was five p.m. and Tristan knew Rory would get hungry soon so he untangle himself from Rory and went to Luke's.

Rory was sleeping on the couch when the lights in the house went off. She got up to see Tristan gone from the room and the electricity out. Rory went to the junk closet and started searching. "I know mom has some kind of flashlights in here." She told herself out loud.

Just then a flashlight clicked on and Rory turned around. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw her ex-boyfriend. "I found one." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"Sam." Rory whispered. She quickly scanned the area and she was stuck in the closet.

"Came to see you Angle face." He said handing her the flashlight.

"What about the restraining order?" Rory asked panicking.

"Did you really think a piece of paper is going to keep me away from you?" Sam said stepping back but he held onto her arm. His grip was hard and was making bruising on Rory. "I think we need to talk. Don't you? Soooo, who's the new guy."

"My boyfriend." Rory whispered. She gripped the flashlight tighter. She had to wait until the right moment.

"YOUR WHAT!" He screamed and slapped Rory across the face. The slap caused Rory to go backwards and since he didn't let go of her arm, her shoulder dislocated. Rory let out scream of pain. He let go of her and turned around as if he was looking for something. Rory tried to crawl away but he kicked her forcing her to stay. A few minutes later someone open the front door.

"Rory?" Tristan asked as he entered the dark house.

"Tris…." Rory tried but was kicked and she whimpered.

"RORY?" He asked urgently. He walked down the hallway were Sam was waiting for him.

"WATCH OUT!" Rory screamed not caring about what was going to happen to her. Tristan ducked just as Sam threw another flashlight at him. Tristan tackled him as Rory went for the phone and thank God for once was on the charger. She dialed 911.

"Help." Rory whispered and told them the address. "I hurt so much." She told the operator. Tristan and Sam was fighting on the floor still. Rory passed out from pain just as she saw flashing lights.

**Few hours later**

Rory groaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Rory? Can you open your eyes?" A strange voice asked.

Rory managed to crack open her eyes only to close them when a bright light went into them. "Rory, honey, open your eyes." Her mother's voice told her.

Rory opened her eyes to see her mother blue eyes staring down at her. "Mommy, I really hurt."

"I know, baby." Lorelai said holding her daughter's hand. Luke was next to Lorelai rubbing her back.

"Tristan?" Rory mumbled closing her eyes again as the pain medicine washed over her.

"A black eye but other then okay. He's talking to the police. Oh, Rory why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked the last question almost mournful but Rory was already sleeping. Tristan walked in a minute later his eyes filled with worry.

"how is she?" Tristan asked smoothing her hair out.

"She woke up but just for a minute. She said she hurts and asked about you. Then, like a true Gilmore Girl, fell back asleep. The doctor cleared her for being out of danger." Luke told Tristan because Lorelai was to choked up.

"Why didn't she tell me?" she asked again this time more to herself and not Rory.

"I don't know." Luke told her. Tristan stood silently next to Rory holding her hand. Lorelai looked at Tristan.

"You love her, don't you?" Lorelai asked tears starting to fall down her face.

"Yea. Since high school." Tristan said softly.

"Good." Lorelai said. Luke saw the bags under her eyes. She was so tired and 8 months pregnant too.

"Lorelai, why don't we go home and sleep. Let Tristan watch her." Luke said to Lorelai. Trying to convince her is going to be hard. She loves Rory so much.

"No, what if something happens." Lorelai said half asleep on Luke.

"He'll call us." Luke said nodding to Tristan who nodded back at him. Tristan sat down on a chair still holding Rory's hand. Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead before leaving. Luke smoothed Rory's hair before following Lorelai. She just was his stepdaughter but he loved her just as much as she loved his child growing in Lorelai. Sleep soon over came Tristan and he fell asleep with his face in his arms.

**The Next Morning**

Rory woke up with a very dry throat. When she went to move her right arm. She couldn't. Rory frowned and remembered that her left shoulder was dislocated so she looked at her right arm to see Tristan holding onto her hand in his sleep. She tried to get her hand out but Tristan wouldn't let anything like that happen.

"Tristan." She managed to get out in a hoarse whisper. He still wouldn't wake up but then a nurse came in.

"Hi, You look thirsty." The nurse said. Rory nodded, then nodded to Tristan. "I'll wake him up for you. Excuse me, Sir, you need to wake up." Tristan woke up slowly and looked around to see were he was.

"Tristan." Rory mumbled to get his attention. Tristan attention went to Rory right away. The nurse smiled and help Rory sip some water. "Thank-you." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Tristan asked smiling.

"I would feel better if you let of my right hand." Rory told him. Tristan eyes widen and he let go of her arm.

"How do you feel now?" he asked smiling at her.

"Like a truck ran over me." Rory said trying to smile but her face hurt to much to.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked Rory helping her sit up in the chair.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me." Rory said looking away in shame. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Its okay." Tristan said climbing in next to her and hugging her.

**REVIEW!**


	12. JURY CRIED

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I own nothing.**

Rory was pretending to sleep when Tristan came into the room the next morning. She didn't want to talk to him or anyone else. No one knew the painful memories of what Sam did to her.

"Rory," He whispered thinking she was sleeping. He grabbed her hand and held it in his hands. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die first, just please talk to me. Please." Rory wanted to cry but she didn't she waited until Tristan left the room and burst into tears. Lorelai came into the room and ran to her daughter and held her in her arms.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I was just so ashamed. That I couldn't get out." Rory sobbed into her mother's arms.

"You wanna talk to me?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I meet him in the library. He was nice and he asked me out on a date. I said yes because I haven't gone on a date in a long time. We started dating, then we had sex. It wasn't great but he was so nice so kept seeing him." Rory took a shuddering breath and Lorelai hugged her closer. "Then he started hitting me when he was drunk. No big deal, I thought. I was fine and he always made it up to me. Then some of my friends notice and they helped me. But he kept coming back and I got a restraining order and moved back home."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll keep you safe." Lorelai said not letting go. Rory snuggled closer to her mom and closed her eyes. "You're going to have to tell Tristan."

"I know."

"Then tell him."

"I don't want him to think any less of me." Rory mumbled as she drifted sleep not noticing Tristan standing there the whole time. Lorelai got up and motion Tristan to go outside with her.

"I don't think any less of her." was the first thing Tristan told Lorelai.

"I know but she might not know." Lorelai told Tristan.

"She should. I love her." Tristan said. He was upset about everything.

"Tristan, Rory may be book smart but she not really street smart or boyfriend smart. Teach her." Lorelai told him. Tristan nodded and walked in the small room.

Tristan sat down next to her and took her hand. He kissed her hand and held it close to him. A few hours later Rory eyes flutter open to find Tristan asleep next to her. He was holding her but was minding her broken ribs. She wiggled out of his embrace with many grimaces of pain. She went to the bathroom and came back to find Tristan sitting up on the bed.

"Hi." Rory whispered to Tristan standing in front of him.

"Hey, Mary." He said taking her into his arms. He held as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hugging him.

"Don't be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her putting his face in her sweet smelling her hair. Rory took a deep breath and told him everything. Tristan sat down pulled her into his lap and just listened to everything she had to say.

"Is that it?" he asked me.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Rory mumbled into his shirt.

"Rory, look at me." Rory looked up into the crystal blue eyes and only saw love.

"I love you and will always love you." Tristan mumbled into her ear.

"I love you too!" Rory said standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him but her ribs wouldn't let her. "Ouch."

"I'll come down and kiss you." Tristan leaned down and kissed her with love. Rory arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him close. They just held each other for a few minutes then was separated when Lorelai came in to check on Rory.

"Hi, mom!" Rory said smiling brightly.

"Sweets!" Lorelai said quickly walking over to her daughter to give her a hug. She carefully warped her arms around her.

"The doctor said you can leave today." Lorelai said happily but she quickly frowned and mumbled something.

"Did you say something?" Rory asked. Tristan looked down at his feet.

"Court tomorrow." Rory smile was quickly wiped off her face.

"Okay." Rory mumbled. Tristan came over and hugged her. "You're coming with me right?"

"Of course, Mary." He didn't mention that he was going to appear in court too.

"Good." Rory tuck her head under his chin. Lorelai smiled she's never seen her daughter this happy before with a man.

**Court, Three weeks later**

After weeks of court and deliberation the Jury was ready to give an answer. Rory sat next to Tristan holding his hand nervously.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered his lips going against her ear. Rory shivered and snuggled closer.

"Guilty." The jury cried and Rory smiled with happiness.

"Love you." Rory mumbled. "Love you." Tristan mumbled back happily.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
